The Ferris Wheel
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: What could better then being at the amusement park with that special someone,when the pretty lights from the rides light up the night sky?Or when you win her a gigantic teddy bear?It'd be the perfect date right?To bad you're only best friends. TxS 1SHOT


_Another oneshot...obviously. haha._

_Summary: What could be more romantic then being at the amusement park with that special someone- when the pretty lights from the rides, light up the night sky? Or when you win her a gigantic teddy bear?Or when you share your cotton candy with her? You have the time of your life, and it's the perfect 'date' right? But to bad she's only your best friend. Troypay oneshot._

_Setting: Shockwave Amusement Park. (made up. I'm not creative with place names though.) Albuquerque, a warm summer night._

_Note: Doesn't follow original HSM or HSM3 plotline. I don't know how many times I've said that before? :P_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing except the very boring and uncreative name of the park._

* * *

**The Ferris Wheel.**

"**_A_**gh! Troy! Stop it! You're going to get it in my hair!" Sharpay Evans screamed but couldn't help but laugh anyway as her best friend since childhood, Troy Bolton shoved the fluffy pink cotton into her face. She took a step back and frantically swatted at the sugary cotton candy that now covered her face, and hands. Troy finally lowered the sticky treat when he was satisfied after a few more seconds.

"You're terrible!" Sharpay said as she narrowed her eyes at him and brushed away a few chunks of the sticky dissolved sugar fom her cheeks.

"Aww, I'm sorry Pay. Forgive me?" Troy teased- grinning at he with his perfect white teeth. She smirked.

"Of course Troysie, after _this, _of course."

Before he could reply, or protest, Sharpay stepped forward, grabbed the cotton candy from his hand and shoved it into his face.

"Take that!" she laughed. "Now you really are sorry huh?"

Each time Troy took a step back to try to back away from the soft candy, she took one forward just pushing it further up against his face. The both of them were in hysterics once he was finally able to free himself of Sharpay's, and the cotton candy's wrath.

"Now you got it all over _me, _Pay!" Troy exclaimed as he tore at the sticky stuff on his face.

"You were asking for it!" she said with another laugh.

"But now I probably look like a mess! Can we go to the bathroom and wash this stuff off?"

"Sure thing. It's starting to ich!" he laughed. She dropped the remains of the pink treat into a nearby trash can.The two of them joined hands and stalked off to the less-then-clean restrooms.

"You probably ruined my make-up Troy!" Sharpay pouted once they reached the men and women restrooms. "Now you're going to have to wait for me to re-do it all." she added with a smirk. Troy groaned.

"Noooo!" he whined. "Shar, can't you just wash your face and come on? I know how long you take when your grooming yourself."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's your fault!"

"Nuh-uh! You're the one who wanted me to buy the cotton candy anyway." Troy shot back playfully. "I'll try but I won't make any promises!" she giggled as she kissed his cheek. He tasted like sweet candy. This made her laugh.

"What?" he asked with a smile. He loved her laugh. It just made him smile no matter what the mood- everything about her made him smile and be happy. She was just amazing to him. He also loved it when she kissed his cheek like that. It made him feel warm inside.

"Nothing, nothing." she smiled back at him batting her long lashes.

"Okay...just hurry Shar. Please?"

"Fine, but it takes time for me to look so beautiful!" she joked. She giggled again before running into the women's washroom.

"You already are beautiful." Troy whispered even though she was already gone. He sighed and walked into the men's restroom. He turned on the sink and splashed himself with the cold water- rubbing at the sweet cotton clinging to his cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead, as he thought about Sharpay, and the day so far.

The two of them had pretty much been best friends for as long as he could remember. He'd always kind of had a crush on her all that time to- he never went through the 'girls are icky' kindergarten and first grade stage kind of thing, because him and Sharpay had been friends before that, so he grew to like girls quickly.

At first, his guy friends thought he was weird for hanging out with a girl in his early elementary years, but then after a while everyone became used to their friendship.

Troy and Sharpay had grown up living across the street from each other, and they were constantly hanging out. A lot of people always wondered why they weren't 'together'- like a couple. Troy remembered one time when he and Sharpay had been walking in the mall together with their friends Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella had asked Sharpay in a not-so-quiet whisper why she and Troy weren't together. Troy had of course overheard, but didn't say anything since it was Gabriella and Sharpay's conversation.

Sharpay, being the ever so take-everything-so-literally kind of person that she was, had smirked and replied "Of course we're together, we see each other everyday, silly Gabby!"

Of course, she wasn't stupid. She knew perfectly well what Gabriella had been talking about, but had decided to avoid her actual question. Troy got asked all the time by his best guy friends Chad and Zeke why him and Sharpay weren't together- in a couple kind of way. Troy always shrugged and said he didn't know.

It seemed like everyone knew how Troy _really _felt about Sharpay- except for Sharpay. In a way that kind of relieved him- because if he wanted her to know already how he felt, he would have told her by now. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know- because he didn't want to wreck their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

But he was also kind of annoyed by it. How could she be so blind in that area when everyone else could so clearly see it? Tons of people asked him often "Have you asked her out yet?"

How could everyone else see it, except for her? That's what confused and kind of bothered him- it was as if she didn't pay attention. How well did she really know him? He'd hinted before- not big obvious totally give it all away types of things, but hints nonetheless.

His feelings for his best friend had just gotten stronger this summer. It was July, and since they were out of school, they were with each other every day for nearly every hour of the day. Where as, during the school year- they'd just seen each other in between class periods, during lunch, and after he had basketball practice after school.

But so far this summer, they'd been inseperable. They'd spent every waking moment together- sometimes with the rest of their friends, but mostly just with each other. So naturally, since he'd spent all this time around Sharpay, his feelings for her only grew.

In fact, he was the one who'd suggested they come to the Shockwave Amusement Park- which was in downtown Albuquerque.

"The amusement park!?" Sharpay had questioned him earlier that day in shock. "We haven't been there since we were twelve!" she'd said.

"I know, since Chad's birthday party. I want to go back Shar! Let's go!" he'd replied. It was crazy though- after all these years, neither of them had been to the amusement park once since Chad's birthday party there a while back. Niether of them really knew why, maybe they'd just been busy doing other things and had never found the time to go.

"Okay, are we bringing Cassie and Cody?" she'd asked- referring to his eleven year old sister Cassie, and her nine year old brother Cody. She would have asked if Ryan- her twin was going, but he'd been to busy hanging around the park playing baseball with his own friends all summer.

"We'll bring the kids some other time Pay. Let's just it tonight be me and you." Troy said with a shy smile. "I want to spend more time with you." he'd added. She had laughed.

"We spend everyday together Troysie!" she giggled, but agreed anyway. She actually was looking forward to spending time with Troy at the amusement park. She missed amusement parks when she thought about it, and she knew it would be fun- just the two of them.

So, here they were- they'd been there riding the rides, playing games, and pigging out (mostly Troy though) for the last three hours, and they still had a lot to do. Both of them were having a blast- the best time of their lives. Troy checked the time on his watch.

It was only half past eight. The park closed at ten- which meant they still had an hour and a half to continue one of the funnest nights of their lives!

Well, only if Sharpay didn't spend that entire hour and a half grooming.

Troy made his way out of the men's restroom and waited for his best friend that he wanted in more then a friendship way. He didn't even realize he was smiling until Sharpay stepped out of the women's restroom and frowned curiously at him.

"What are you smiling about ya loon?" she giggled.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Troy answered- studying her freshly cleansed face.

"All better?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah." she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick hug and another kiss on the cheek before sliding one of her hands into his.

Troy had to admit it, he really loved her intimate type of gestures. She probably thought of them just as friendly gestures, but they made him feel litterally like the most important person in the world. She gave the best hugs overall too.

"What do you wanna do next Pay?" he asked- gazing down at her adoringly with soft blue eyes. She shrugged and bit her lip.

"Wanna go ride the whirl-a-coaster ?" she asked referring to the most gigantic roller coaster in the park as they made their way away from the restrooms. Troy felt his stomach turn. That was one of the rides they hadn't gone on yet- and he felt there was a reason for that.

See, Troy wasn't a very big fan of the huge-o roller coasters with all the loopy upside down and sharp turns that went really fast. They kind of made him nervous- party because he remembered how his dad told him that when he was a teenager, he'd been at a carvinal one time and while he was there, the bolts on one of the carts in the rollar coaster came loose and a person had lost their life that day on the terrifying coaster.

Basically, Troy hated roller coasters. Sharpay, on the otherhand, was more of the fearless-daredevil type of girl. The gigantic coasters fascinated her. Troy could tell that she really wanted to go ride it- by the look of eagerness in her amazing brown eyes that he loved.

But he really didn't want to ride it, as wimpy as that sounded, he just couldn't. But he knew she wouldn't want to go on it alone either.

"I don't know Shar...want to ride something else?" he asked her reluctantly- still clutching her hand tightly in his and looking at her expectantly.

"Are you scared Troy?" she asked. He couldn't tell if she was just playing around with him or being serious. He didn't answer.

But when she hugged him again, he knew she was dead serious.

"Well that's okay if you are. I don't mind. I won't tell anyone." she said playfully when she pulled away from him.

"Yeah...I kinda am, Shar..." he admitted, his face flushing red with embarrassment. Gosh, he felt like a total chicken and a wimp.

"Don't be embarrassed Troysie! We don't have to ride it. You've knowm me for-_evuh! _When are you going to learn not to be embarrassed around me?" she teased.

_Once I figure out how to tell you how I feel. _Troy thought before smiling appreciatively.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to think I'm a wimp."

She shrugged. "I don't think your a wimp. You're a softie Troy. Not a wild crazy dude. I like that." she giggled. Troy wasn't that surprised by her response. A lot of people assumed that Sharpay liked wild bad boys, and that's why she didn't go out with Troy- cos he was the total opposite. But Troy knew she didn't like bad boys, she'd told him so a while ago, which he thought might give him a better chance with her.

No other guy in the school had ever dared to come on to Sharpay, because they knew how Troy felt about her. Just...she didn't.

"A 'softie'?" he asked- raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a big ol' softie!" she teased. "Just like..." she trailed off as her eyes seemed to catch something interesting. Troy could tell by the way they lit up and she smiled as if totally thrilled by and amazing by something.

"Just like that gigantic bear! Oh Troy look! Look how big it is!" she exclaimed giddily- pointing a finger at one of the prizes for one of the games a few yards away from where they were standing. Sharpay was a sucker for big stuffed animals. She always had been, and Troy knew she always would be.

Troy followed with his eyes to where she was pointing. Both eyebrows shot up. That was, in truth, the biggest stuffed animal he'd ever seen in his entire life. He grinned when he saw that it was a prize for a basketball minigame. He was a pro at basketball. He could win that bear for her easily.

"I could win him for you?" he suggested.

"Him?" she questioned and then giggled. "You could? Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's basketball! I was the team captain remember?"

She smiled. "How could I forget Troysie?"

"Come on." he said tugging on her hand and leading her over to the basketball mini game.

"How much?" he asked the teenage girl running the game. The girl had red hair that went to her shoulders, green eyes and red freckles. She looked about their age.

"Three dollars for six balls or six tickets for six balls." the freckled girl who was wearing a nametag with 'HANNAH' written on it told him.

"Okay." Troy tossed Hannah three crumbled up dollar bills from his back pocket.

"Six balls. You got it!" Hannah said as she pulled a lever which caused six orange basketballs to roll out into the pit next to him.

"Okay, you got a minute to make as many baskets as possible. Four to six baskets is a small prize, second prize is seven to eleven baskets, and if your going for the grand prize- make twelve baskets or more."

Troy nodded indicating that he understood as Hannah moved off to the side. Sharpay stood a few feet away from Troy so he had room, on his other side.

Troy knew that often times, these carnival games were rip offs. He'd already seen about six little kids running off to their mother's crying because they hadn't won anything in one of the games today, but basketball was his sport. He could do this. For Sharpay. He knew he could.

So as Hannah started the timer, Troy immediatley grabbed one of the basketballs and shot it towards the basket several yards away. The ball went in easily with a _swish._ Smiling with satisfaction, Troy grabbed another ball and shot it again. It went in just as easily as the first one. Once he had gone through all six balls- only missing one, they came rolling back to the empty pit and he kept going. After his sixth successful shot, he still had thirty seconds left. To his surprise, the basket started moving back and forth to make the minigame harder. Concentrating hard, Troy shot the ball and it spun on the rim for a few seconds before going in.

Seven shots.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Three seconds left. Troy picked up another ball and drove it toward the basket, praying that it would go in. The basket was moving a lot faster now. Troy realised he'd thrown the orange ball to hard, because it bounced off the backboard and then off to the side.

_BUZZ!! _the timer seemed to screech.

One minute up.

_Damnit!_

Troy had only made eleven shots. He glanced over at Sharpay, who was shooting him a smile anyways. But he still felt like a loser. He looked at Hannah next.

"Eleven shots. Great job!" she said with a congratulatory grin. "That's the most anyone's made all day." she added.

"Thanks, but not great enough." Troy muttered.

"Hey, well you know- I'm not supposed to do this, but..." Hannah lowered her voice. "That your girlfriend?" she asked- gesturing towards Sharpay on Troy's other side, whose attention was on watching two junior high girls on Dance Dance Revolution in the next booth over. Troy hesitated.

"I kind of wish she were, but were just friends." he spilled truthfully. Hannah frowned thoughfully.

"Well, how about I give you the grand prize then? I think I can figure out what you'd like to do with it."

"Really? You're sure?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, no problem. I doubt anyone else if going to come even remotley close to the grand prize. Plus, we've got tons of these things stalked in the storage room anyways. I could always bring out more if we run out, but I doubt it."

Troy chuckled.

"So you want the giant bear or the giant Bart Simpson doll?" Hannah asked him.

"Um...she wanted to bear. Are you sure your willing to let me slide though?" Troy felt kind of guilty accepting something he didn't fully deserve. "I mean- I'm sure she'll be just as happy if I give her a second prize award."

"Hey it's no biggie." Hannah shrugged reaching for the bear. "You were one off. But if anyone asks- you go all twelve." she winked and handed him the soft brown bear. "Congratulations, winner." she said. Troy smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you." he said before turning back to Sharpay who was still watching the competitive DDR match.

"Hey Pay." he said. "Here you go. Told you I'd win you it." he grinned at her.

Sharpay's whole face seemed to brighten. "Aww, I love him. Thank you so much Troy!" she exclaimed as he handed her the stuffed animal. She put the bear in a headlock with one of her arms (with much struggle since it was so huge) and hugged him with the other. She kissed his cheek several times. Troy was thankful that she didn't comment on the fact that he'd only made eleven shots instead of twelve. He guessed he was just being to nice and kind- and that was another thing he loved about her. She didn't like it for people to feel uncomfortable, and she must have sensed that he'd be uncomfortable if she mentioned it.

"I'm naming him Troysie." she said- hugging the teddy bear. Troy laughed. "What?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, wallow in it." she said playfully. Troy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever."

"Want to ride the ferris wheel again?" she asked him. "It'll be great- once were at the top, we'll get a view of a lot of the park, and all the rides and game booths are lit up, it'll be so pretty!" she exclaimed- her eyes gleaming with fascination. Deep in thought, she twirled a lock of her golden blonde hair around her finger as she pictured the scene.

Sitting up high in the sky in the tall ferris wheel, alone with Troy, and 'Troysie', snuggled up close to Troy, enjoying the view before them. It would be a beautiful sight, and it would be peaceful.

She liked that picture.

A lot.

"Sure. That sounds great." Troy said as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. He was genuinley into the idea, the picture was just as appealing to him as it was to her.

"Then let's go!" she said enthusiastically, joining hands with him again.

"Want me to carry the bar for you? Gosh, it's almost bigger then you are!" Troy joked. She laughed. "Shut up. You're mean." she said- pretending to be hurt, but handing the bear over to him anyways. He held onto her hand with one of his, and carried 'Troysie' in his other arm as they advanced towards the big round wheel.

* * *

"This is wonderful!" Sharpay said awestruck as she and Troy sat in one of the ferris wheel carts. Troy chuckled. "Calm down Shar, we're not even to the top yet." he said, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. She let out a long breath and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, and 'Troysie' at their feet.

"I mean the whole time I've spent with you today in general, Troy." she told him. "It's so wonderful."

He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more." he said, stroking her arm. She snuggled up closer to him.

"I love spending time with you." she said.

"You too."

He didn't noticed that right at that moment, she frowned. She kind of wanted more then these short answers of his, but at least she was here with him now, she decided. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, as the ferris wheel carried them to the top. Sharpay closed her eyes and listened to the happy sounds of people of all ages- toddlers, senior citizens, high school serniors, kids, pre-teens, junior high students, adults- all kinds of people around her having the time of their lives. So was she.

She heard laughter all around her, and the sounds of carnival music. She heard a bell sounding somewhere indicating that someone had just made it to the very top at the hammer game. She heard screams of joy from people riding the whirl-a-coaster. She felt the warm night summer breeze and air, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and most of all, she felt Troy's strong comforting arms around her, and she loved that feeling the most.

She loved him.

He just didn't know it.

"Shar look- were at the top." Troy whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and gazed at the view in front of her. It was just as she pictured- an array of colorful lights cascaded down over the park. Children that looked like tiny specks chased each other around on the ground below. Other moving figures were walking around down there. Gosh, most people would hate being stuck at the top of a ferris wheel, but she wouldn't mind if she did. Especially since Troy was with her.

"Isn't this cool?" he asked her. She smiled to herself. "Yeah, it is."

That's when she decided.

It was now or never. For the past year or so she had been deciding on a way to tell him how she felt about him. But she'd either been to scared to, or could never find the right time to tell him. Mostly it was because she was afraid though, sometimes it seemed like he dropped hints- that maybe he liked her back just as much, and in the same way that she did. But she couldn't tell exactly, he wasn't the obvious type.

She liked that though, obvious guys were a big turn off, but she wished he could be a little more revealing then he was. How did he feel about her? Best friends like they were? Or something else entirely?

Now was the time to find out, because nothing could be more of the right time then this moment exactly. It was the perfect moment, so she had to tell him now. She just hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship- it would break her heart if she lost him completely. But still...she had to tell him...

_Just do it. _she told herself. _Quickly, before you chicken out._

She took a deep breath and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her with concern filled marble blue eyes. She blinked.

"I love you."

His eyebrows shot up. "Huh?" he sputtered- knowing he sounded like a baffled idiot but he couldn't help it.

"I love you." she repeated reluctantly in a quiet voice- deciding that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Y-you do?" he asked. She just looked at him with a look that showed that he already knew the answer. So he closed his eyes, tilted his face down towards hers, and pressed his mouth to hers- in a kiss that the both of them had each anticipated for a while now.

The kiss was sweet. Not really a peck, or full-out either. Just sweet. But still, it made both their hearts race. It only lasted for a few seconds, because he pulled away. He started to say something.

"I-"

But she cut him off by leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss was more passionate this time, and it lasted a lot longer. They only pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"I love you too." he breathed out, that's what he had started to say before she'd kissed him again. She smiled. She'd never felt more happier in her entire life then she was when she heard those four words escape his lips just now.

"_Please exit the ferris wheel to your left." _came an automated voice. Sharpay looked around and noticed that they had reched the bottom of the wheel. The attendant came over and opened their cart door for them. Sharpay climbed out first, then Troy, who grabbed 'Troysie' on his way out.

_"Please exit the ferris wheel to your left." _the automated voice repeated. Troy followed with Troysie behind Sharpay to the opening on the left side of the fence surrounding the ferris wheel.

He fell into step beside her and their fingers interlaced with each other again.

"You know what Troy?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah Shar?"

"After that just now...there's one ride I really want to go on now." she told him. He chuckled.

"And what's that?"

She stopped walking, which forced him to stop walking, and look up and him with a smile. She quickly pecked him on the lips. He grinned at her.

"The Tunnel of Love!" she exclaimed.

* * *

_A/N: Sucky ending I know. lol. Please review and tell me what you think._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx._


End file.
